criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Hephner
|birthplace = Madison Heights, Michigan |family = Heather Sylvia Adams Patti Hephner Tom Hephner |yearsactive = 2000-present }} Jeffrey "Jeff" Lane Hephner is an American actor best known for his role as Jeff Clarke, a firefighter-turned-medical student in the NBC franchise Chicago. Biography Hephner was born on June 22, 1975, at Madison Heights, Michigan, to Patti and Tom Hephner. Growing up, Hephner was a formidable athlete, playing football and basketball while he was at Sand Creek High School, and also played basketball while was enrolled at Calvin College before eventually transferring to Ferris State University. Hephner got his first on-screen role in 2000, when he was cast as McManus in the dramatic war film Tigerland. Hephner got his first major recurring role in 2004, when he was cast as Keenan O'Brien in the legal drama series The Jury. Since then, Hephner has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Code Black, Interstellar, Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Madam Secretary, Boss, Free Ride, Agent X, Cold Case, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Hephner portrayed a man in a photo in the Season One episode "Extreme Aggressor". Filmography *Mars - 6 episodes (2018) - Kurt Hurrelle *Chicago Med - 16 episodes (2016-2017) - Jeff Clarke *Chicago Fire - 20 episodes (2013-2017) - Jeff Clarke *Code Black - 5 episodes (2016) - Doctor Ed Harbert *Agent X - 10 episodes (2015) - John Case *Interstellar (2014) - Doctor *Madam Secretary (2014) - Isaac Bishop *Free Ride (2013) - Bossman *King & Maxwell - 2 episodes (2013) - Brady Ritter *Boss - 18 episodes (2011-2012) - Ben Zajac *CSI: NY (2012) - Evan Westcott *Hellcats - 13 episodes (2010-2011) - Red Raymond *Castle (2011) - Edmund & Zalman Drake *The 19th Wife (2010) - Hiram *Drop Dead Diva (2010) - Jack Bryant *Ghost Whisperer (2010) - Alex Cabot *Private Practice (2010) - Jerry *NCIS (2010) - Commander Peter Sheridan *Mercy - 4 episodes (2009) - Pete Boswick *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009) - Wayne Smith *Easy Money - 8 episodes (2008-2009) - Morgan Stanley Buffkin *Shoot First and Pray You Live (Because Luck Has Nothing to Do with It) (2008) - Red Pierre *Cold Case (2008) - David Nelson *House (2008) - Seth (credited as Jeffrey Hephner) *Nip/Tuck (2008) - Kyle Ainge *What Makes Alex Tick (2008) - Rob *Without a Trace (2007) - Roy *CSI: Miami (2007) - Keith Reynolds *The O.C. - 13 episodes (2005-2006) - Matt Ramsey *The Water Is Wide (2006) - Pat Conroy *Capitol Law (2006) - Jason *The Wedding Album (2006) - Jake *Criminal Minds - "Extreme Aggressor" (2005) TV episode - Boy in Image *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2005) - Michael Pike (credited as Jeffrey Hephner) *The Jury - 10 episodes (2004) - Keenan O'Brien *Romantic Love (2003) - Romek Skalski *The Outlands (2002) - Adam *Maid in Manhattan (2002) - Harold *So How Do You Feel About Your Watch (2002) - Jason *Tigerland (2000) - McManus 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors